Two Is Better Than One
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Summary: Peter reflects on the times he has had with his one true love. AU Peter/OC one shot Pecca


**Two Is Better Than One**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary:** Peter reflects on the times he has had with his one true love. AU Peter/OC one shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes but I do somewhat own Becca. She is portrayed by Hilarie Burton. Title and section titles belong to Boys Like Girls.

**AN:** This is a one shot that I thought I would write to get my Heroes fic muse back. Becca is of my own creation so for all you people out there who hate other characters then don't read this. Yes I know that some scenes don't match up with the seasons but this is the closest I got it to plus it's a bit AU. If Anyone could give me links to places to look for betas I tried lj but really haven't met anyone there I click with and would want to help me out. Happy New Year! I'm going to start back up on my Peter fic,** I been sick and actually in the hospital having surgery or on pain meds for the last 2 months or so.** Hopefully my muse will get back better than ever!

* * *

Rebecca Anne Walker, Peter's shining light, had promised herself that this job was only temporary and she would not get too attached to her assignment, Peter. On the other hand Peter Daniel Petrelli had promised himself that he would be more outgoing to land what he dreamed of one day having, a family. Too bad that both of the young heroes destinies were about joining the two together.

* * *

_You Came Into My Life…_

The story began in such a way that of fairytales, though to the untrained eye one could suggest that this couple was indeed a true fairytale.

* * *

His brown eyes locked with her green ones shining right at him. That was how Peter met Becca, brushing past her as he went down the police stations steps after his argument with his mother, about Nathan of all people. Everything was about Nathan these days.

"Sorry." He states still in a fumed heat after his conversation with his mother, before he runs down the flight of stairs without looking back up once again to get a better look at the woman as he wanted too.

Becca only nods at him as she makes her way up the steps stopping next to Angela Petrelli. "I'm guessing that was Peter?" Her eyes slowly glide back down the steps watching the man go.

"Don't get any ideas Rebecca." Angela comments making Becca's eyes come back to the woman before her. "You have a job to do."

* * *

She had a job to do. Becca had to remind herself that much more, now that she was getting closer to Peter. The two were in the Petrelli's kitchen both doing their work somehow getting time to talk in between glances at one another.

Becca's eyes are drawn to Peter's nurses equipment as he packs it away. He had just quit his job and was now here at the mansion almost everyday. She could see that Peter had no idea what he was doing when he quit let alone what he was doing as he moped around for the last couple of days.

"You know I was a nurse for awhile."

Peter's head pops out of the box he was packing as he raises an eye brow. "Really?"

Becca shrugs as she continues to pack up the campaign pictures of Nathan. "Like I said it was only for awhile. I had just got out of nursing school, thought I would work to get enough money before I went back to become a surgeon."

Peter walks over to the island, moving over the papers Becca was working on, hopping up taking a seat on the counter. "Now what's really hard to believe is that you work for my mother now." He shakes his head in disbelief. "As an assistant no less."

Her eyes dart to his as a playful smile hits her lips. "I needed a change. You just quit your job. You of all people should understand." She turns to go as he grabs her wrist.

"Hey…" His eyes look at her in a sincere way. "I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to know that you can talk to me." His voice becomes calming, Peter made it so easy for Becca to break down the walls she had put up.

"Okay." Her nose twitches as she leans on the island. "Back in LA…where I lived." Her eyes roam the kitchen spotting the wooden block for the knives. "Something bad happened at home." She looks back at Peter whose emotional state becomes clear as he places his hand on to hers, as if he knew what she was about to say. She then sees that the cereal boxes were on top of the fridge. "I came home for a visit and they were dead." She knew with those words that her job had now been compromised but she wanted to tell Peter the truth.

Peter brushes a hand through her blonde curls as he wipes away the single teardrop Becca has produced. "I'm sorry. I know what feels like…my dad died of a heart attack six months ago."

She shakes her head whipping away Peter's hand. "My dad, my step mom were murdered." She backs away now leaning her back on the sink as her cold dark eyes stare into Peter's. "It happened around eight in the morning. We usually have family breakfast when I'm off work. My dad was frozen…still at the kitchen table." Her eyes dart up above the fridge. "I can still remember what kind of cereal he was eating. My step mom was on the wall held up by the knives that had her pinned down."

Peter picturing that nightmare of a scene nods understanding why Becca had needed a change. "That's why you quit. To move away from the tragedy."

"No." Becca shakes her head, digging into her pocket pulling out a crinkled picture, giving it a look before handing it to Peter. "I moved for my sister."

Peter looks at the picture seeing a small brown hair girl about the age of seven. He looks up at Becca about to question her but she cuts him to the chase. "Her name is Molly. She was hiding in the closet when her parents got murdered."

"Becca I'm…."

"Sorry?" She rolls her eyes giving him a small smile. "A lot of people are." She walks back over to Peter her hand touching his taking the picture back. "The worst of it all is that Molly is sick." She can see that the nurse in Peter is already thinking up diseases. "It's rare and so far incurable."

Becca looks at the picture then up at Peter now giving him a warm smile. "This company told me that they are working on a cure and would give Molly the first treatment if they could run some test on her. So we came to New York and I happened to run into your mom who must be a shareholder or something for the Company and she asked if I needed a job for the time being."

Peter hops off the counter placing his hands on Becca's face. "I guess one thing came out of this." Becca gives him a questionable look. "I got to meet you."

Becca gives him a small smile as Peter's lips touches her own pulling her in for a kiss. She told him almost everything that day only leaving out the part where she was suppose to make sure Peter didn't get in the way of some big world changing plan the Company had. One day she would tell Peter the whole story even if that meant she would risk her own life. He needed to know that he wasn't the only freak with powers.

* * *

_It All Takes My Breath Away…_

Every fairytale has bumps in its road though not one fairytale out there ends in death until they read this one.

* * *

Peter was walking the streets of New York, he had just given Claire the gun to kill him with but before he could even think of getting out of New York he needed to see her. It had been weeks since they were on any kind of speaking terms. Becca had finally told him everything, her power, her role in this doomsday explosion he would cause and why she had to keep him near. She loved him.

Becca loved him. She had lied and cheated her way into his life but she actually loved him.

The worst part of it all was that Peter loved Becca back.

* * *

Becca was busy packing a bag before she would go get Molly to get her to safety before New York exploded, when a knock came from the door. Her bouncy self went to the door opening it revealing Peter there standing looking like a crazed person.

"Hey." Peter states as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

Becca eyes him as she lets him come into the apartment. "What are you doing here? You of all people should be out of New York."

Peter shuts the door with his telekinesis, before he steps closer to Becca touching her shoulder. "I needed to see you. Before…before I…"

"Die?" Becca states in a angry tone knowing very well what would come of Peter in mere hours. "You know you are selfish. I lost my dad a month ago and here you are dying right in front of me."

Peter started to chuckle as he then let out a cough. The overloading of powers was taking a toll on him. "I needed to see you. I need to tell you something."

"Peter for once quit thinking about yourself." Becca went on now glaring at the man before her. "You should have already left New York! Don't bother about me. Of all people…"

"Rebecca!" With his heated words, Peter had let out a small tremor that now shook the whole room.

The two stopped their fight when Peter used Becca's ability of seismokinesis, a power that drew them back to their first night together where Peter took Becca's ability then used it. He had never called her that before, in fact she hated when people called her by her given name. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours instead of mere minutes.

He could do this. Peter needed to tell Becca how he felt because he knew deep down he was about to die. If he wasn't the bomb he would still fight Sylar to make this whole thing stop once and for all.

"I love you."

Becca was about to mumble his name, as he read her mind, but before she could speak he slipped his lips to meet hers. Hands were roaming meeting the needs of the other. Lips parted to let out breaths of heat. It had been awhile since the two had done this dance but neither wanted this to be their last night together.

Peter's hand roamed Becca as he guided them to her bed. Moving his head to her ear he nipped at her earlobe. "I'm so sorry."

Becca closed her eyes letting out a small sigh. "I love you Peter."

An hour later Peter and Becca parted ways without a single goodbye. It would be too hard for either of them to say what they really meant let alone with a ticking time bomb on Peter.

* * *

Three hours later, Becca ran out of the Company's office after she searched for Molly only to find everyone standing at Kirby plaza their eyes locked onto his brown ones.

"Peter!" Becca runs over to him as much as she can without getting burnt from radiation. "You can't do this." Tears poured out of her eyes as she looked at Peter who could only show the pain he was feeling. She felt the warmth of the radiation growing closer as she looked to see Peter's hand close to her cheek.

Before Becca knew it she watched the sky turn a orange color that was once Peter Petrelli.

* * *

_I Can't Live Without You…_

Sometimes in the darkest of places fairytales can make their own happy endings.

* * *

They were on the run. His own brother had started to kidnap people with abilities, they both knew Nathan had been planning something. Peter asked Becca not to see Nathan again even if he called and said it was important. Of course Becca didn't listen and ended up making a deal with Nathan. That was before the eldest Petrelli brother changed the deal and threw Becca onto the plane.

* * *

Becca walked into Nathan's office giving him a look. "Nathan."

"Becca?" Nathan smiled getting up greeting the woman. "Its been awhile. How's Pete?"

Becca backed away from Nathan's touch. "He knows you have a plan cooking up. I'm going to ask this once." She looks to the floor then back at her boyfriend's older brother. "Leave Peter out of it."

Nathan gives her a chuckle as a smirk appears on his face. "I have no attention of bringing Peter into my little plan only if he agrees with me." He claps his hands together in a politician way. "Think you can help me with that?"

"You of all people know he wont." Becca spats out as she walks to the door. "Leave him alone Nathan. At least for the sake of his child."

* * *

Nathan knew what he would have to do now to get his baby brother going along with his new plan. So he went to Peter's apartment and captured him though being the kind brother that he was, spared Becca's life until she came to the hanger bay ready for war.

* * *

Becca now five months pregnant walked over to Nathan who stood there watching the prisoners walk onto the plane. "We had a deal Nathan!"

Nathan looked over at her than to someone in a orange jumpsuit. "We did but you coming here changed it. I spared Peter's child's life." He looked to the ground before nodding to his guards who then grabbed Becca. "Too bad the deal's off. I could have protected you."

Becca tried to get away from the guards but they shot her in the arm. "You won't get away with this Nathan!" Her green eyes closed, waiting to be opened by her hero.

* * *

Now Peter and Becca were on the run just like all of their friends. Matt, Mohinder, Hiro and Ando had just left the trailer area when Peter pulls Becca to the picnic table.

"Becca, I love you." Peter states as he pulls out a plastic ring from a pop bottle. It was green so it might have been from a sprite bottle. "I had a better ring at home but with Nathan searching for us this will have to do. If you will marry me of course."

Becca smiles at Peter as he places the plastic on her finger even if it hurts like hell she will never take it off. "Of course." Her green eyes shine into his brown ones as she slides his hand to her stomach.

He loved Becca even with all they had been through he couldn't think of anyone else to become his wife. Peter could only think having two soon to be Petrelli's in his life is better than one.

* * *

Now what a happy ending this could be but wait till the carnival comes to visit the three.

* * *

**END? Okay not sure if I should write a small fic about them for season 4 or not. I do know what happends with them so ask me and I'll tell. Reviews are welcomed and Loved.**


End file.
